


I Didn't Mean To

by mactrucking21



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Comforting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mactrucking21/pseuds/mactrucking21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam comforts Chris after the Wild game</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Mean To

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted way back in October and I just got around to finishing it today. It's from the Wild game that Chris ended up getting thrown out of because of his hit. Hope you guys enjoy!

Cam walked down the hallway to his apartment hoping he looked a lot more relaxed and calm than he was right now. 

On the inside he was freaking out. Although the team had pulled off a win somehow, the game was an absolute mess. Chris had been ejected due to a hit from behind on Jonas Brodin and had looked extremely pissed as he skated off. Ever since then Cam’s mind had wandered, barely able to focus on the game, hoping that Chris had gone back to the apartment instead of doing something else crazy. 

All the way back he tried to get a hold of Chris on the phone but there was no answer. His hands were shaking slightly as he put the key in the lock. What if Chris wasn’t there? Where would he even start looking for him? What could Chris have gotten himself into by now? He could have gotten into a street fight or gotten drunk beyond belief at this point.

Slowly Cam opened the door and put his keys in the bowl. It was silent in the apartment and it made his heart sink.

“Chris?” He called, closing the door softly behind him.

He heard slight sniffles coming from the bedroom and a few seconds later Chris walked out in sweats, wiping his eyes.

He looked absolutely horrible. His eyes were red and his face was blotchy which made it obvious he had been crying, no matter how much he tried to hide it by wiping his eyes. This was definitely not what Cam was expecting to come home to.

“Are you okay, babe?” Cam asked softly, walking over and bringing him in for a hug.

Chris merely shook his head and buried his face in Cam’s shoulder, trying to stop more tears from flowing. Cam rested his head on Chris’ and rubbed his back. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I didn’t mean to make that hit. I was just going so fast and I don’t know what happened. I didn’t realize how bad of a hit it was until it was too late and…” He trailed off, collecting himself again.

Cam wiped away a tear from his cheek, “I know, all the guys know you felt bad. He came back to the game so he was fine, Chris. Just don’t make a hit like that again. You got to control your strength and speed. Look, we can worry about this in the morning, right now it looks like you need your beauty sleep.”

Chris nodded and allowed himself to be led to the bedroom where Cam pulled the blankets over the two of them and wrapped his arms around him. Slowly he managed to drift off in a fitful sleep.

Cam stayed up a bit longer as he felt Chris toss and run next to him. This was one of the few times that he had seen him break down and Cam hated seeing him in such a fragile state. In all honesty, it scared him. Chris was always the strong one, the rock in this relationship. Seeing him breakdown was something Cam would probably never get used to.

Pressing a kiss to his forehead and wrapping his arms tighter around Chris, he finally felt him relax slightly.

“I love you.” Cam whispered to him before falling asleep himself.


End file.
